


Sweet Revege

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Filming, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Neji is merely a pawn in a twisted game of revenge between two sadists. Hidan and Itachi never got along but now they're just taking things too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revege

 

 

 

* * *

The door to the guest room opened as soon as Neji stepped inside of his condo. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and placed his keys on the hook. He already knew that Tenten would want a detailed account of his night, but he just wanted to put the embarrassing event behind him.

"So, how did your date with JashinLovin69 go?" Tenten asked. She walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Seeing that the man was home a whole hour earlier than expected, she already knew the answer to her question.

Neji started to regret his decision to come straight home after leaving the restaurant. He was still pissed off and didn't want to take his anger out on his friend. Even though it was the woman's fault that he had the misfortune of meeting one of the most obnoxious people that he'd ever met. After his breakup with a certain Uchiha, he had promised himself to stay away from assholes. Then thanks to his best friend and her meddling he was introduced to the biggest asshole in Konoha.

"Hidan," Neji removed his shoes and his coat. "his real name is Hidan and it was a disaster." He walked over and flopped down on the couch next to his best friend.

"Was it really that bad?" Tenten was starting to feel a little guilty for making Neji an account on a dating website. But she only did what she thought would help her friend get over his ex. Of course she knew that a simple blind date wouldn't be enough for anyone to get over Itachi Uchiha, but it was worth a shot.

"First he was ten minutes late! Then when he finally got there he had the nerve to call me, 'Princess'!"

"That doesn't sound so bad -"

Cutting her off, Neji waved a hand in exasperation. "That's not even half of it Ten. After he shamelessly flirted with the waitress and joked about her giving him a blowjob in the kitchen. He skipped all of the pleasantries and started to ask me about my sex life! The man was rude and obnoxious!"

"Was he attractive at least?" Tenten tried to find something - anything - that would redeem her from the huge mistake that she made. In his profile, JashinLovin69 described himself as being an outgoing entrepreneur that was very religious. She thought that after the hell Itachi put Neji through that her friend would need someone that was strong in their spirituality.

Was Hidan attractive? Neji thought back to his first impression of the man before he opened his mouth. Hidan was very attractive; it was a shame that he had to be such a douche. With his narrow hips, broad shoulders, and toned arms, he was sex on legs. His eyes - which were a vibrant violet- aesthetically clashed against his tanned skin.

Silently, Tenten watched as Neji stared off into space with a glazed look in his eyes. Moments seemed to past and he remained like that until she snapped her fingers at him. "Hey! Neji snap out of it and answer my question."

Blinking rapidly, Neji cleared his throat and rid his mind of the fantasy that had began to unfold in his head. He had to remind himself that despite his looks, Hidan was definitely not his type.

"Yes," He shifted in his seat slightly to alleviate the discomfort in his pants. "he's attractive. But that changes nothing."

"What made you decide that enough was enough and leave?"

Thinking back on the incident made any remnants of attraction for the man wither away. It was an event that he would never forget, no matter how much he would try to suppress the memory it would be futile. He hoped that no one in the restaurant noticed him because if it got back to his uncle -

Neji didn't even want to think about it.

"I decided to leave once he started to give a rather detailed account of him rimming some guy." Neji shuddered in disgust at the act. "He used a dinner roll as an example."

Gasping loudly, Tenten's amber eyes widened in shock. "A dinner roll?"

"Yes, a dinner roll."

"What a waste of food!" The woman started to laugh much to the dismay of her friend who didn't think it was funny at all. There was nothing funny about ill table manners.

"It's not funny, Tenyen." Scowling, he glanced at his wristwatch. "It's late and I have class in the morning. Are you still leaving tomorrow?"

Standing up as well, she stretched with a small yawn. "Yeah. I'll be out of your hair don't worry." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry that your date was an asshole. Thankfully, he wasn't a sociopath. Next time..."

Neji cut her off. "There won't be a next time. I am over it."

"But, Neji! You only went on one blind date."

"One too many."

After being with Itachi for a year, he had convinced himself that there was no one else for him. If Itachi didn't want him anymore. Who would? Though, the breakup had been his idea, it was for a good reason. The Uchiha was too domineering and possessive.

The two best friends retired to their separate rooms for the night. When Neji walked into his room, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a text message. Looking at the name on the screen, he stood there for what felt like an eternity as he debated on reading the text.

_Itachi_

Two months had passed since their breakup and they hadn't spoken since that day. Biting his lower lip, he walked over to his bed and sat at the foot of it. Neji could feel knots forming in the pit of his stomach as his palms began to sweat. He felt silly for overthinking the situation. It was a text message not a life or death situation. Finally, he let out a shaky breath and opened the message.

_Where are you?_

"Well that was anticlimactic." Neji drawled. They hadn't seen each other in months; they hadn't talked for months and the only thing that Itachi had to say - no ask - was, "Where are you?"

Typical.

Without bothering to reply, Neji stood up from the bed and walked over the nightstand. After placing his phone on the charger, he started to undress. The day had been long and to top it all off, he had experienced one of the worst dates of his life. He prayed that he would never have to go through something like that again.

Once he was down to only his boxers, he bent over to scoop up his clothes and headed to his closet to throw them in the hamper. Trepidation suddenly settled in as he neared the closet. The sensation seemed to materialize out of thin air. Neji had the strangest feeling that something was off, but he shoved it aside and yanked the closet door open.

Relief flooded him when there was nothing there but clothes. Yet he didn't understand why he would be worried about anyone or anything being there in the first place. Shrugging, he closed the closet door and was about to go in his bathroom when his phone started to buzz.

Neji crossed the short distance and picked up the phone. His heart hammered in his chest when he saw that it was Itachi who was calling him. Before he could answer the call he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and press him against a hard body.

"Scream and I'll kill that pretty friend of yours." The man whispered in his ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "Answer the phone. Don't mention your current predicament."

"Who in the hell are you?" Neji gasped when he felt cool metal being rubbed lightly along his back.

"Answer the fucking phone,  _Princess_."

Pale orbs widened in realization; he knew who that voice belonged to. Without another word he answered the phone. "Hello?" He swallowed to removed the lump in his throat. He could feel the blade pressing dangerously close to his lower spine. "Hello, Itachi?"

_Neji, where are you? Are you okay?_

Neji could hear the urgency in Itachi's voice and it confused him. "I'm fine." He hoped the lie sounded convincing but he knew that Itachi wouldn't be fooled. "I was just about to get ready for bed when you called."

_Are you alone?_

"Well you have some nerve! It's been two months -" He was cut off by pressure being added to the knife that was in his back. Not enough to pierce the skin but enough to get the message across. "That's none of your business, Itachi." He hung up the phone before the man could say another word.

Hidan chuckled darkly and spun Neji around to face him. "You and I are going to have a little fun!" He snatched the phone out of Neji's hand.

"How did you get in here? Why are you even here?"

Ignoring him, Hidan walked over to the closet and disappeared momentarily. When he came out again he had a black duffle bag in his hand. That was the reason why his instincts were going haywire when he neared the closet. Hidan had been hiding in there; for how long, he didn't know. Neji watched the man warily as he tried to think of a way to get his phone back so he could at least call for help.

"I know what you're thinking," Hidan kneeled down and unzipped the bag. "but I'm warning you now. The more you fight, the more your friend will suffer later once I'm done with you."

Neji watched as the man pulled out a rope, duct tape, a small bottle of lube and another object that he wasn't really familiar with. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin defiantly. "If you think that you're going to just take me so easily, you have another thing coming!"

Yawning, Hidan stood up and removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He saw the way that the Hyuga's eyes lowered slightly at the sight of his bare chest. It was the same look that he saw in the man's eyes at the restaurant. That small inkling of attraction was all he needed as permission.

"Get on the bed, on all fours." Hidan demanded. When Neji didn't budge, he smirked. "Your friend, Tenten right? A real hardbody." He licked his bottom lip slowly. "I wonder if she tastes as good as she looks..."

"You're sick!" Neji gritted his teeth, but he did as he was told. He climbed on the bed and sat on all fours. Even though he had boxers on, he felt so exposed and vulnerable.

Feeling satisfied, Hidan picked up the rope and lube and made his way over to the bed. Crawling, on the bed he nipped lightly at Neji's calf muscle. He hummed in satisfaction when the man jerked away from him. "I'm really going to enjoy this," He murmured to himself. "Can't believe Itachi let you slip away." Hidan reached the band of Neji's boxers and pulled them down.

"How do you know Itachi?" Neji tried to yank his boxers back up but the action only caused his face to fall into the pillows, thus giving the man a better view of his naked ass. A loud yelp passed his lips when a hard palm was brought down on one of his cheeks.

"Bastard!" Neji growled in frustration.

"We work together," Hidan answered his question with amusement in his voice. "in the Akatsuki."

_Akatsuki?_

Neji wanted to know more but was distracted by the two hands that were spreading him. He moved away and tried to sit up; but Hidan grabbed a fistful of his hair and smashed his head into the pillows forcefully. Thanks to the pillows, the blow didn't hurt as bad, but the force of Hidan's hold on his hair did cause him slight pain.

"Looks like I'm going to have to use rope after all." Grabbing the rope, he skillfully tied the man's ankles together and tied Neji to the headboard. Neji bucked and tried to kick the man, but it was futile. "Behave or I'll have to spank you, Princess." Hidan said.

"Fuck you!" His voice was a barely leashed growl. Being tied to his headboard brought back memories of Itachi. They would always experiment with different types of bondage, but that was as far as he allowed things to go in the kink department.

"No, I'm going to fuck you.  _Real_  good. In fact," He leaned over and bit down hard on Neji's ear causing the man to press his face into the pillows to muffle a groan. "I'm going to fuck you so good that you'll be begging me for more."

Hidan sat up and placed feather light kissed down the man's arched back. When he reached the dip of his crack, he smiled. "Don't move, I'll be back." He rolled off of the bed and slipped out of the bedroom.

Lifting his head, Neji glanced around the room and tried to look for a means of escape. He tested the strength on the rope, but it wouldn't even budge. There were going to be bruises on his wrist, he could already tell. He felt like an idiot for even allowing himself to be put in this kind of predicament in the first place.

It was all because he agreed to go on a blind date. However, he had a feeling that Hidan wasn't just here because he left the man hanging at the restaurant. No it was much deeper than that.

The sound of ice clinking against glass alerted him of Hidan's presence. Hidan seemed to float around the room he was stealthily quiet. Now that he thought about it Itachi had always been light on his feet as well.

"What are you planning to do with that ice?" He watched the man sit the glass on the night stand. He picked up a cube and walked over to the bed.

"Just trying to cool you off, Princess."

Realization came far too late. Neji gasped when he felt the ice being rubbed down his ass crack. He clenched his cheeks reflexively but Hidan spread him wide with both hands. Faintly, he wondered how that was possible if he was suppose to be holding the ice cube.

Then he realized that Hidan was holding the cube with his mouth.

Neji hissed when the ice made contact with his entrance. "No don't do that!" He could feel the cube trying to enter him. But he was too tight. The ice was rapidly melting from his heat causing the water to trickle to his balls.

The mewl that escaped his lips was loud enough for Hidan to hear and it only urged him onward. He sucked the cube into his mouth, but continued to slurp and lick Neji's hole. Releasing one of his cheeks, he ran his thumb along the man's entrance, teasing it.

"So fucking tight," He murmured. "can't wait to be ball's deep in this nice ass."

Neji felt so ashamed at how hard he was by the man's ministrations. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. With that thought in mind, he pulled at his headboard again and attempted to sit up.

Swallowing the last bit of ice, Hidan growled and grabbed Neji by his neck. He yanked his head back. "I tried to go easy on you and even take care of you. But you had to go fuck it up!" Pulling out a pocket knife, he pressed it to the man's throat. "Time to put that mouth of yours to good use."

Narrowing his eyes, Neji stared daggers at the man. "Try it and I'll bite it off!" He warned.

"Hmm." Hidan stood up from the bed. Placing the knife in his mouth he pulled his pants down. Using the knife, he cut the rope, freeing Neji's hands and legs. Before the man could try to move he grabbed him by his hair roughly.

Neji felt like a rag doll as he was pulled off of the bed and thrown on the floor. Indignantly, he stared up at the man who was looking down at him expectantly. The man's impressive length was already hard.

"On your knees, Princess. This is your punishment."

"I most certainly will-"

"TenTen lives on campus, right?" Hidan flashed him a feral grin. "And that busty cousin of yours, she's over at the high school."

"This isn't just because I left you on our date. Is it? You've been planning this for some time." Neji asked. He needed to confirm his suspicions.

"That's right! Ever since I found out that you were dating Itachi I've had my eye on you."

"Why?"

Growing impatient, Hidan reached down and grabbed Neji by the shoulders. "Why talk when you could be sucking me off?" He grabbed his jaws and pressed down hard, forcing the man's mouth open.

Forcefully, he shoved the head of his cock into the man's mouth. "Open wide, Princess." He lightly slapped the side of Neji's head to get him to obey.

Reluctantly, Neji obeyed and widened his mouth. He could taste Hidan's pre cum on his tongue and the urge to bite down was overwhelming.

"Fuck  _yes_." Hidan groaned as he grabbed the back of Neji's head with both hands and started to slowly fuck his pretty little mouth. Looking down, he watched himself sliding in and out of that delicious heat.

Neji gagged a little when Hidan started to add more power to his thrusts. Saliva started to run down his chin as the man sped up his pace. It was degrading yet he couldn't deny that he was becoming more turned on by the second.

Hidan sighed contentedly. "So fucking beautiful." He removed himself from the man's mouth and took a step back. "Bend over on the bed," He said. "If you disobey me again I'm going to go in that room and drag your friend in here so she can see how slutty you really are."

Nodding his head, Neji went to the bed and did as he was told. His own erection was pressed painfully against his mattress. Finally giving in, he reached between his legs to relieve himself.

"Did I say that you could touch yourself?" Hidan slapped him on his ass causing him to shoot up from the pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Neji bit out through clenched teeth. He hated Hidan and he hated himself even more for enjoying it all too much.

Flipping the man over on his back, Hidan leaned down and bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Ouch!"

While Hidan ran his tongue over the cut, he stared into Neji's pale eyes. "I'm going to take care of you. Just be patient." Gently, he kissed Neji on the chin before moving down his body, never breaking eye contact.

Neji's spine arched off of his mattress when he was swallowed whole by Hidan. This time he couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone. Hidan didn't bother teasing; his cheeks hallowed as he sucked and licked on Neji's cock.

"Stop..." Neji's stomach muscles clenched as he felt his himself getting close. But Hidan was merciless as he bobbed his head up and down in a faster pace.

A galaxy of stars filled his vision as he came hard in the man's mouth. His body rose from the bed and convulsed as Hidan swallowed every last drop of his cum.

"That was quick."

Neji didn't bother with a retort. Instead he stared at his ceiling blankly. His will to fight was obliterated. He could hear the duct tape being unraveled and he lifted his head to see Hidan walking towards him.

"This is to make sure you don't wake your little friend up." Hidan said as he placed the tape on Neji's mouth. Mindful of his tousled hair. "Bend over. Face this way." He pointed in the direction opposite of the headboard.

Neji's limbs felt like jelly as he tried to do as he was told. Once he was in the desired position, he could hear a cap to a bottle being opened and a loud squelching noise.

Two lubricated fingers were pressed past his cheeks and into his ass without warning. Hidan placed a firm had on his back and pressed down.

"Now that's a perfect arch." He made quick work of prepping Neji. Sliding his fingers in and out, stretching him, then eventually adding a third finger.

Neji placed his head in his sheets as he moaned and mewled through the duct tape. Shamed washed over him but he shoved it away when he pressed back on the man's fingers urgently. The action caused Hidan's finger to brush against his prostate.

"That's right my little Princess, fuck Daddy's hand."

Neji growled but did as he was told. He could only imagine how he looked at that moment. Thrusting his hips greedily into the man's palms like a shameless slut. The very thought made him hard again.

What in the hell was wrong with him? He'd suppose that it had always been like this. Though, he hated the idea of being subservient, a part of him thrived off of it. That was what drew him to Itachi; he was a fierce lover with a sadistic side.

Removing his fingers, Hidan coated his dick with lube. "Princess," he said with a hint of amusement. "smile for the camera." He said before sheathing himself fully with one thrust.

The duct tape did it's job in muffling the loud groan that he made when Hidan entered him roughly. Then he thought about what the man said about a camera.

Neji had no time to look for said camera before Hidan started his assault. His fingers dug painfully into Neji's hips as he started to pound into him. Purposely hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Neji gripped his sheets and closed his eyes tightly as his body shook from the intensity of the man's thrust. The pleasure was so overwhelming that the possibility of there being a camera in the room slipped his mind completely.

Violet eyes stared at the small camera that was discreetly placed on the man's dresser. He smiled as he reached down and grabbed Neji by the neck and lifted his head while he continued to fuck him. "What do you think Itachi would say if he saw you now?" He asked.

His only response was a strangled moan as Neji came again.

Hidan could feel himself getting closer to his own climax. He released Neji's neck and allowed the spent man to lie on the bed. Lowering himself, he pressed against Neji's back as he continued to thrust into his tight ass.

All the while his gaze remained on the camera. The look on Itachi's face when he saw the video was going to be priceless.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold._

He came with a long drawn out groan as he filled Neji with his cum. Exhausted he pulled out and rolled off of the man.

"That was better than I expected." Hidan breathed out. He looked over at Neji to see that the man was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Unil next time, Princess." Was the last thing Neji heard before everything went dark.

* * *

Carefully, Itachi picked up the package that was on his doorstep. After making sure that it wasn't malicious he walked into the kitchen and opened it.

He was in a rather foul mood because Neji had been ignoring his calls for the past few days. But as agreed, he would not pop up at the man's house uninvited anymore. His only desire was to check on him to make sure that a certain pest hadn't bothered him.

Opening the package, his dark eyes narrowed at the contents. A disc and a letter. As ominous as those two items didn't seem, he knew better.

He decided to read the letter first.

_Ice King,_

_Your little Princess was simply tantalizing._

_\- Checkmate Bitch!_

Five minutes into the video and Itachi was already seeing red. Despite them no longer being together, Neji was his. And  _his_  alone.

"So Hidan wants to play?" Itachi's lips quirked faintly. "Then let the games begin."

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the "Caged Birds" AU and there will eventually be a sequel. As of now "Wicked Games" depicts the events that leads up to this story.


End file.
